AAA
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Tu mozecie zadawać pytania. Taki dział z odpowiedziami. :D
1. Chapter 1

Witam!

Tu będę odpowiadać na wasze pytania, bo dostaję często zapytania na ten sam temat. Niestety nie zawsze mam możliwość odpowiedzieć tak szybko jakbyście pragnęli, a skoro pytania się powtarzają, to dlaczego nie podać odpowiedzi ogólnie.

Po pierwsze i chyba najważniejsze dla niektórych.

**Spełnianie życzeń.**

Nie wysyłajcie mi życzeń na prywatne wiadomości. Nie na tym polega zasada ich spełniania :D

Życzenia musicie wypisać w Kąciku Życzeń na forum .pl.

Dobre Wróżki same sobie wybierają, które chcą spełnić. Nie jest to łatwe zadanie, więc nie spodziewajcie się, że jak je napiszecie, to od razu zostanie ono wybrane. Wróżka musi trzymać się regulaminu, a ten nakazuje wrzucanie tekstu minimum raz w miesiącu. Nie wszyscy potrafią pisać pod presją czasu. A zostanie Babą Jagą to nic chwalebnego.

**Bety.**

Tak, większość tekstów jest niezbetowana, bo po prostu nie mam tyle bet, by nadążały za mną. Chętne osoby zapraszam, nikomu nie odmawiam, ale proszę się nie zdziwić, jak wpierw wyślę tekst próbny. Dopiero po otrzymaniu poprawki decyduję się na daną osobę. Nie chcę nikogo obrażać, ale zdarzyły mi się osoby, które tak naprawdę nie znają się na tym.

Uprzedzam też, że lubię terminowość u bety. Jeśli obiecuje poprawić na piątek, to tego oczekuję.

**Pomysły.**

Spora ilość bierze się właśnie z życzeń. To jak iskra dla mojego Wena. Ktoś prosi o cross z „Kuroshitsuji" A ja już mam obraz jak to ułożyć i poprowadzić, choć nie wiem jak się skończy. I tu kolejna odpowiedź. NIGDY nie wiem jak historia się skończy, nie pytajcie mnie oto, bo sama nie znam odpowiedzi. Pomimo robienia planu historii, nie planuje aż tak daleko. Czasami mam jakiś zarys, ale to wszystko. Nie wiem, czy Rumuar pogryzie jeszcze kogoś, co zrobi Harry z Asmo. Po prostu nie wiem. :D

**Kontynuacje.**

Tu także możecie wypisywać prośby o kontynuacje tego czy innego ficka. Na forum istnieje w ankieta w off topie, jeśli już ktoś jest zalogowany, tam także zapraszam. Wiem, że kilka opowiadań aż krzyczy o dalszy ciąg, więc możecie pisać co uważacie za najlepsze do kontynuowania.

To chyba na tyle.

Dziękuję jednocześnie wszystkim za to, że czytacie, choć nie zawsze pozostawicie za sobą ślad.

Pozdrawiam gorąco.

**Zilidya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Witam ponownie.

Kolejna opowiedź na pytania. Tym razem dotyczy Ulubieńca Miesiąca i ff-nagrody.

Tak jak w przypadku życzeń, sprawa rozstrzyga się na forum. Końcem każdego miesiąca wybieram "ofiarę", której spełniam życzenie. Krótką (czasami) historię na wybrany przez nią temat, oczywiście w paringu Snarry/Severitus/Mentors.

Terminy ich wstawiania jest różny, wszystko zależy od wolnego czasu i Wena, ale staram się pisać szybko, więc nie powinny pojawiać się rzadziej niź raz w tygodni, przeważnie częściej.

Dziękuję za uwagę i pozdrawiam.

Zil.


	3. Chapter 3

Witam.

Zauważyłam, że bardzo duży odzew ma zakończenie „Cichego Marzenia", dlatego też tutaj wytłumaczę kilka nurtujących Was spraw.

Po pierwsze jeśli chodzi o Pomfrey — ona nie wiedziała, że Harry jest synem Severusa. Nigdzie nie było o tym nawet wspomniane. Była z wizytą u dziecka, którym opiekował się profesor, nic poza tym. Dumbledore, to już inna sprawa, ma umowę z Severusem, a jeśli sam Snape nie zmieni jej, to dyrektor nie będzie się upominał, bo byłoby mu to nie na rękę.

Dlaczego tak szybko zakończyłam? Tekst był życzeniem, jednak osoba, która pisała życzenie na forum snarry zmieniła zdanie co do przebiegu treści, więc nie miałam już powodu pisać dalej. Jeżeli jednak bardzo będziecie chcieli sequel, to proszę pisać — zastanowię się.

Teraz historie będą ukazywać się rzadziej, bo mam trochę pilniejszych spraw z córkami. Będę się jednak starać wrzucać coś chociaż raz w miesiącu. Może będzie tego więcej, może mniej, nic nie mogę obiecać. Mam już przygotowane dwa kolejne opowiadania, ale jeszcze robię poprawki, bo sama nie jestem pewna, czy robić dłuższe, czy raczej coś w wersji średniej miniatury. Chcę jednak rozciągnąć „Lśnienie" i jeśli chodzi o tę historię, to przyjmę wszelkie pomysły, które chcielibyście, abym zrealizowała. Takie życzeniowe opowiadanie, ale tutaj na . Do Was należy decyzja, czy chcecie je opisywać w revsach, czy na pw. W drugim wypadku będą wtedy niespodzianką dla czytających.


	4. Chapter 4

Witam wszystkich.

Zanim otrzymam kolejną Pm-kę z zapytaniem kontynuacji Kamienia Małżeństw odpowiem tutaj na kilka zadanych pytań, które się powtarzają.

1. Tak, kontynuacja zostanie zakończona. Jest już napisana, więc KNK (Klątwa Nieskończenia Kontynuacji, jak ktoś nazwał teatralnie ten tekst) nie dotarła do mnie.

2. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się regularnie co weekend, chyba że złośliwość KNK obejmuje rzeczy martwe.

3. Czy będą wampiry? Osobiście ich nie cierpię, ale pojawiają się. Myślę, że raz im wystarczy. :D

To chyba na tyle, przynajmniej na dzisiaj.

Pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę Wesołych Świat.

Zil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mandragor**

Trudno byłoby pisać sequel do „Cichego Marzenia", ponieważ historia kończy się tuż przed pierwszym września, czyli pierwszym rokiem Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Reszta toczy się już normalnie według książki.

Co do „Nieświadomego", nie jesteś pierwsza, która o to pyta. Jeżelibym się zdecydowała, to najpierw poprawię pewne wskazane mi nieścisłości, więc automatycznie historia trochę by się zmieniła. Na dzień dzisiejszy jednak nie planuję ani poprawek, ani tym bardziej sequela. Mam zaczętych jeszcze kilka innych pomysłów i chciałabym się nimi zająć.

**6GreatMind9**

Co prawda, odpisałam Ci w pw, ale jakiś czas temu otrzymałam podobne zapytanie, więc odpowiem tutaj.

Niestety Orchidea nie dała pozwolenia na kontynuowanie jej opowiadania. Wiem, że miał mieć 50 rozdziałów, więc może ma je rozpisane i brak jej czasu na skończenie, albo do tego czasu już całkowicie zrezygnowała. Nie wiem, nie mogę się wypowiadać za autorkę tego opowiadania.


	6. Chapter 6

**WildCat**

Myślę, że na te pytania możemy odpowiedzieć, uchylając rąbka tajemnicy.

Oba wątki zauważone w pytaniu będą wspomniane w kontynuacji, jednak tak jak J. Darcy, będą one tylko zakończone. Ona też nie opisywała dokładnie warzenia eliksiru dla Lupina poza sceną w salonie, gdy Harry miał koszmar. Lord Aventine pojawi się w odpowiedni momencie, to samo dotyczy się dziecka Molly – będą w 100%.

Staramy się zamknąć wszystkie wątki, nie rozpisywać ich jeszcze bardziej, bo nie oto nam chodziło.


End file.
